


Daryl, take the wheel

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Daryl Dixon, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intense, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Lube, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Object Insertion, Oil, Porn, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sounding, Tenderness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: a little over five months into their relationship. They have lived together for two months. --The pair tests what Daryl can to to Paul in the basement, if Paul will let him.





	Daryl, take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play with words from Carry Underwood's song >Jesus, take the wheel<

“Do you trust me?”

The silk ribbon around his wrists held Paul’s arms firmly in place at the end of the padded table. Another ribbon had his ankles bound together and to the other end of the surface he was lying on. Bound and completely naked, totally at Daryl’s mercy, and yet he felt totally and utterly secure. He smiled and nodded at the hunter.

Daryl’s calm hand brushed trough his hair as he leaned over the soldier and tenderly kissed his lips. The long eye-contact was broke by Daryl, who uncurled his back with a breath of determination and took the heated massage oil, from the table where he’d already prepared all he would need.

A warm trail around Paul’s belly button made him sigh deeply and Daryl’s hands moving slowly, spreading it over his stomach and torso, let him close his eyes and relax into the padding.

Daryl took his time. Slowly moving up over Paul’s chest making the bound guy press up against the movement. Massaging his sides and the large core-muscles with calm, deep pressure. Paul trusted up slowly as the hands spread the warmth passed his hips and over his thighs. Daryl added pressure. A low, growling moan escaped Paul’s throat. His boyfriend knew all the places he would be sore after a weeks work.

Enjoying every second of being touched like that, Paul wanted to see Daryl. He wanted to appreciate that it was Daryl that made him feel this good. When he opened his eyes Daryl were concentrating on the task, and clearly enjoying looking over Paul’s body, taking in the effect the massage had on him.

Hoping for a connection, Paul managed to whisper through the deep blissful breathing. “Dee…”

Daryl looked at him, with light in his eyes. Both hands found their way to Paul’s crotch and his heart sped up when thrusting into Daryl’s light grip on his dick. Daryl let go of him, half hard and moved up. With both hands planted heavily on Paul’s chest, holding him still, Daryl kissed his collarbone, and then his neck. Paul lifted his head to seek mouth to mouth contact, but ecstasy took over and he arched his back and neck, pulling the ribbons in both ends.

When Paul opened his eyes again, Daryl’s loving face was right over him. He nodded and undoubtedly wanted Paul to give the go-ahead one more time. Paul smiled and nodded.

“I trust you.” He couldn’t hide a slight shake in his voice. He’d never thought that he could be nervous and feel so safe at the same time.

Daryl stepped back and put on gloves. Paul knew how this medical stuff did something to Daryl, something bad, something who made Paul want to protect him. However, it had been Daryl who suggested this, clearly noticing how Paul had looked at the box when they were down here. Paul was sure he’d seen Daryl’s hands shaking when he took the box to the table. They were definitely shaking now.

Daryl spread lube all over both gloves and slowly but firmly worked Paul’s dick until Paul couldn’t help but to lunge his hips up to get more friction on his rigid cock.

The table at Paul’s side moved towards Daryl and only then did he realize that only one hand was on him. The metal clasp on the box was rattling too much when the lid was opened, and Paul noticed a small hesitation with Daryl.

“Dee…?” Paul instinctively tried to reach for the others hand, but he only managed tom move his elbow next to his ear. “Don’t be scared of hurting me.”

Daryl smiled at Paul with an ease that told him that he’d misunderstood.

“I’m not, Hot-Stuff. It’s my own thing. I’m good.”

The little wink Daryl sent him, made Paul believe everything he just said and feeling at ease that Daryl was in fact in control. He radiated confidence and Paul’s cock twitched by the realization.

There was no shake to the hand that pulled a shiny metal rod from the box. Without a word Daryl dipped it in the bottle and let it drip a trace of lube over Paul’s belly before holding it over Paul’s slit. Now it was Paul who was shaking. He’d never done this before. He’d wanted to try it for a long time, but he’d never acted on it. Nervousness was slowly taking over for the anticipation, that was already killing him.

The cold metal touch the head of his dick and he tried to relax in the dark behind his eyelids and made a point to himself to relax his arms and hands too. When the metal moved down inside he gasped from the weird sensation of being filled. It moved in almost torturously slowly and he could help but to move up against it.

A white light lid up behind his closed eyes, his toes curled, and his hands grabbed tightly on to the strong ribbon. The metal moved out a bit and he had time to breathe before it moved down and hit that same spot, sending him into a frenzy of lost control.

Out and in, in a pace that made just enough room for him to breathe and keep some of his sanity. Soon his body was shaking, and he couldn’t make out anything in the blur he was met with, when he opened his eyes. Everything taking over his body was new, nothing he’d ever experienced before, nothing he knew.

“D-D… D…”

Paul didn’t want him to stop he just needed something, something familiar… something real.

A heavy hand settled on his sternum. In the middle of all these complex pulses running though him, the simplicity of the touch of Daryl’s large hand was a welcome reminder that he was still there, in that room, with his boyfriend, who was taking care of him.

The metal vanished and left Paul with an empty feeling, but soon Daryl’s hand was back on his fully erect member. The hand on his chest disappeared too and then the trail of dripping lube came back over his stomach.

Paul’s loopy brain didn’t have enough time to prepare for the next intrusion. Tensing all muscles, making the silk work for it in both ends, he growled loudly as the bigger rod made it’s was slowly down his shaft. The burning was a perfect top add to the stretching feeling. It was already too much. Every cell in his body was screaming for release, when he trusted up and unloaded around the metal inside him.

After the last few involuntary thrusts, he fell flat, shaking and panting on the table. The rod moved further in and Paul shook his head in disbelieve, that this still felt good.

The small moves in and out was burning more. Weirdly, it was stretching him more. The sensitivity after coming was doing him no favors… or it was doing him the biggest favor of all times. Daryl pulled the rod almost all the way out and let got of Paul’s shaft. Only holding the rod he placed his hand on Paul’s chest again. Paul took a few seconds to look down, it wasn’t as big as it felt but it was surely intimidating almost out, and vertical like that. Daryl moved his hand slowly down Paul’s stomach and lightly took hold of his cock and the other hand let go. Not as fast as Paul had imagined, but fast enough to make him look away, the gravity drew the rod into him and down to that spot.

Gagging on the air in his throat, Paul was pulled back into the pocket of chaos and disorientation. When the rod was pulled a little back and he got a break for breathing, a sudden panic hit. Daryl wasn’t used to this. He hadn’t… Paul couldn’t lose all control.

“D-Dee…” Paul tried to look at the tall man next to him, but there were nothing but green and white, blurry lights. “I’m… I…”

The movement of the rod stopped, but it didn’t leave him.

“Rovia?”

The relief that Daryl could hear him was not enough to stop the physical reactions his body was still cooking up, but he managed to nod.

“Are you okay?”

Paul nodded again. “I… You… Y…” It was impossible to get out words, one more hit to his prostate and he would go over the edge again, and who knew what would happen then.

“Poppet…? You worried?”

Paul had no idea how his body could conjure up relief or happiness, or any kind of feeling, while in this state of hysteria, but as he nodded he was sure he felt a tear rolling from his eye.

The softness of lips against his surprised him. Daryl’s whisper was right above his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Another kiss met him, and he managed to kiss back between gasps for air. “You just go. Okay?”

Another tear made it down the side of Paul’s face and when he nodded, the rod moved slowly again. When it hit the next time, Paul’s head filled with adrenaline pounding to get out and his body convulsed in an arc over the table. Daryl kept it there. Held it in with small shakes for what seemed like hours before cum once again was pressed out around the metal and Paul fell flat on his back. The adrenaline evaporated, and his body felt heavy on the table, but light enough to fly.

His feet felt suddenly light and he curled up on himself, trying to find the last piece of self-control that hadn’t abandoned him yet. His hands moved without him willing it. Rootless and shaky he whimpered and tried to find something to hold on to.

Firm hands moved under him and arms under his knees and back freed him from the table.

“Shh. Poppet. I’ve got you. Relax.”

The vibration from Daryl’s chest when he spoke settled in Paul’s being and relaxed him. He pressed his head against it and before realizing anything else he fell into a state of pure bliss and warm darkness.

* * *

Daryl was humming. Daryl never hummed… The wet and soft touch over his torso and arms made him want to stay like that forever. The vibration from Daryl’s chest, under Paul’s head kept him still, like a baby sleeping in a moving car.

He didn’t want to go back to sanity, but he couldn’t fight it. Slowly he got more aware of what was going on, and soon he had to shift a little to stay comfortable.

“You back Poppet?”

“Hmm.”

Paul nuzzled his face into Daryl’s chest and pulled his legs up closer.

“Are you warm enough?” Daryl didn’t sound worried. It was casual like he was just checking.

“Yeah. I’m perfect.”

Daryl put the cloth away and pulled Paul closer and covered them both more with the blanket, before reaching out for the dumbwaiter in the wall.

“Here, drink some.”

He held a straw to Paul’s lips and Paul looked up at Daryl’s face with wonder before taking a sip. Cocoa. The sweet refrigerated one, in a bottle. Daryl knew that Paul loved that stuff. Paul took an extra sip, before settling on Daryl’s chest again.

“Babe?”

Daryl answered by coaming a hand though Paul’s messy hair.

“Were you humming? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you do that before.”

Paul felt Daryl’s chest bump with a small chuckle.

“Yeah… I was. You would panic every time I’d move you from my chest or stop talking. At one point there’s not much left to say.”

Not only had Daryl wanted to learn everything about this world, but he’d felt secure enough around Paul to trust his instincts. Paul smiled as he climbed up to lie next to Daryl and kissed him slow and deep

“You should hum more. I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. I'm happy to be back writing for this series. Hope you liked this little one.


End file.
